Accidents Happen
by NerdyLeighAnne
Summary: When Fred and Hermione get drunk in the Room of Requirement, Hermione ends up pregnant. How does everyone (friend or enemy) react? Fremione Order of the Phoenix AU.
1. A (Not So Rare) Occurrence

A/N: Hey, guys. Had I not gotten Truth or Dare as the top voted fic in my Google Plus poll, or had I not started the poll in the first place, I would've written this. But, as I decided to set up a poll, that got top vote. So now I'm working on this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. There's no telling how many chapters there'll be, nor whether or not the rating will change. It probably won't. Anyway, it's late and I want to get this idea out of my mind so I can sleep. Oh, yeah, and this is kinda like an AU for Order of the Phoenix.

O0O0O

"Ow," moaned Fred Weasley, putting his hand over his face. "What in the name of Merlin-" He gasped. His clothes were beside him, as well as Hermione Granger's, and Hermione was laying on him. Only now did he remember exactly what happened. Somehow, he'd gotten drunk in the Room of Requirement with Hermione. And then this happened. This. Fred Weasley. And Hermione. Freaking. Granger. There was a moan from the sleeping figure on top of him, and then a gasp.

"Fred...," she said.

"We should probably not tell Mum we did this." Hermione got off of Fred, and they both started dressing.

About a month later, Fred and Hermione were up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office, holding a clipboard.

"Okay," she said. "Nothing bad... But Hermione..."

Hermione looked at Fred. He was staring at Madam Pomfrey, obviously nervous.

"You're pregnant."

O0O0O

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I never-"

"Fred, it's fine!" said Hermione, giggling.

"Ugh, what are you two arguing about?" asked Ron.

"Don't- don't kill me, please, we were drunk, but... Uh... You're- you're going to be an uncle, Ron," said Fred.

Ron looked like he was about to punch something. His ears were red.

"Hermione, if he's pranking m-"

"No, Ron, I'm pregnant," said Hermione.

"But you're only sixteen!" said Ron.

"Cool, I'm seventeen," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Ron. It was an accident."

"But- How's George going to react to being an uncle?"

"Good question," said Fred. "George!"

"What? I'm showing Lee the Meowing Mints!" said George from his, Fred's, and Lee's dorm room.

"I need to tell you something!" said Fred.

"If it explains why you weren't here that one night-"

"Actually, it does," said Fred. George ran down the stairs, obviously eager to know where his twin had been. He almost crashed into Fred at the bottom.

"You're going to be an uncle," Fred explained.

"Okay, who'd you do it with this time?" asked George, smiling.

"Would you believe me if I said Hermione because we both had ten pints of firewhiskey? Oh, and this is my first bloody time," said Fred.

"Okay, I'm restricting your firewhiskey intake from now on, mate," said George. "Honestly-"

"Be happy it wasn't Angelina."

"You'd be dead if it were Angelina. Well, congratulations."

"You're not worried that this child's mother is sixteen?" asked Ron.

"Nope," said George. "They might not get another chance now that Voldemort- oh, grow up- has returned. Just be careful, Granger."

"I will be careful," said Hermione. "Meanwhile, I have something to discuss with Dumbledore, and so does Fred."

"Right," said George, chuckling. "I'll leave. I still need to get Lee to try a Meowing Mint."

They watched George leave. Harry walked down the steps from the boys' dorms.

"Harry! Guess what?" said Hermione, running towards him.

"W-what?" Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Ron, then to Fred, and back. "Fred did something, didn't he?"

"Yeah," said Ron, frowning. "Not with George. With her."

"He- wait, what?"

"I'm not explaining," said Ron. "I'm too angry with Fred for it."

"What-"

"Oh, fine," said Ron. "I'm going to be an uncle, and Fred's going to be a dad."

"If you'll excuse us we have something to talk with Professor Dumbledore about," said Fred, smiling.

"Okay," said Harry, sounding slightly frightened. "I'll be talking to Ron then."

Hermione left the common room with Fred. She'd expected Ron to take it like that, but not George and Harry how they did. They got to Dumbledore's office, said the password and were granted access.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley," he said.

"Professor," Fred started, "I- Hermione's-"

"Madam Pomfrey told me," said Dumbledore. "I believe you came to ask what to do."

"Yes," said Fred and Hermione in unison.

"Alright, well, I'll show you to where you can stay, you know, so nobody suspects anything, and we'll say you're sick," said Dumbledore. "It'll draw less attention towards you. As for the summer, you'll just stay at Mr. Weasley's house."

"What about on the train and Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" asked Hermione.

"You could ask someone to pick you up, just to draw less attention to yourself. Mr. Weasley, so your mother has a heads up, I'm going to send Fawkes to her," said Dumbledore, taking out quill and parchment.

"Okay."

When Dumbledore finished writing and sent the phoenix off with the letter, he told them to follow him.

"You can stay here now, or stay after Miss Granger starts showing," said Dumbledore, opening a door to a very large room, much like the Gryffindor common room.

"We'll stay after she's started showing," said Fred. "It should raise less suspicion."

"Okay," said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile, Miss Granger, I suggest being careful. If you haven't told Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley's younger brother, I'd suggest doing it."

"But I have two younger brothers," joked Fred.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, your jokes are the best of the generation. Dear Hagrid says you give the pranksters of Professor Snape's generation a run for their money," said Dumbledore, chuckling. "Anyway, Mr. Weasley, keep a close eye on Miss Granger. If you notice any signs of pain, take her to Madam Pomfrey."

"I will, Professor," replied Fred. "Don't protest, Granger," he added teasingly as Hermione opened her mouth.

"Oh, there's Fawkes," said Dumbledore. Fawkes landed on a bedpost, then held a letter with Mrs. Weasley's handwriting on it. "Thank you, Fawkes." Dumbledore looked through the letter, then turned to the two teenagers in front of him. "She said she's angry that you did this, Fred, but she's proud all the same."

"She's not going to send me a Howler, is she?" said Fred.

"I doubt she'd do that with something like this," answered Dumbledore calmly. Fred let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "If you aren't moving here yet, you can go back to your common room."

O0O0O

"Hey, Fred," said George when they went to bed, "what'd good ol' Dumbles say?"

"Nothing much," replied Fred. "Just showed us where we can stay when the pregnancy gets obvious. And told me to keep an eye on her, you know, because of pain."

"Yeah...," said George. "Even I'm worried."

"I think everyone who knows is, Georgie," said Fred.

O0O0O

The next morning Hermione woke up on the couch. Fred was asleep in an armchair. He'd certainly taken Dumbledore seriously. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys' dorms. A few minutes later, Harry was kneeling next to her.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said. "Doing okay?"

"Harry, I'm fine," answered Hermione, giggling a little.

"I'm just making sure," said Harry. There was a yawn from Fred's armchair.

"Good morning, George- or Fred- oh, screw it, whichever one you are," said Harry.

"I'm Fred, mate," said Fred. "I don't think George would come down here in the middle of the night and sleep by Hermione."

"Sorry," said Harry, chuckling.

"It's fine," said Fred. "Not even our parents can tell us apart, you're not alone."

"Hang on. You have a scar above your right eye." Harry tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Bingo. Only you, Ginny, George, Hermione, and I know," said Fred.

"And your parents haven't noticed?" asked Hermione, attempting to sit up.

"Nope," said Fred, walking to Hermione and grabbing her hand to help her up.

"Wait a minute," said Harry, looking like he'd just thought too hard for his own good. "Why were you in the Room of Requirement anyway?"

"Uh... Er... We've been... Uh... Dating in secret?" said Fred. He, for once, had a serious tone in his voice.

"Ron's going to be so mad," said Harry, snickering.

"No, please don't tell him, he'll kill me, literally, then this kid won't have a dad," said Fred.

"Oh, fine," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Fred, putting a hand on Hermione's slowly enlarging belly.

O0O0O

A/N: Sorry for a short first chapter. This isn't the only chapter, so I'll work on the next one. It should give me something to do other than work on The Weasleys' Slave constantly.


	2. A Musical Secret

Hermione was sitting by Fred in the Great Hall. It was only about two weeks since they'd found out Hermione was expecting Fred's child.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Fred, watching his girlfriend eat like Ron normally would. George was sitting next to her.

"Fred —" he started.

"Can we just refer to this as her tiny little problem?" asked Fred, smirking.

"Hey, Granger!" shouted Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table. "What'd you do, ditch Weasel-Bee and Scarhead?'

"Would you like to get punched again?" said Hermione. Obviously Malfoy didn't care.

"I think you've been spending too much time with them," he continued. "You seem to have started eating like Weasley."

Hermione began to get up, but Fred stopped her.

"Keep eating, my dear nephew needs it. Or dear niece, we don't know yet," said George. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Weasel-Bee!" they heard Malfoy shout at Ron.

"Shut up, Ferret," said Ron, glaring at him.

"Fine. Scarhead!"

"What do you want?" asked Harry, also glaring at Malfoy.

"Your friend's girlfriend seems to be gaining weight!" said Malfoy. Fred looked at Hermione. She gave him a look that told him to go with her, wherever she was going. He followed her to a corner of Hogwarts, then saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione —"

"Fred, can we talk to Dumbledore about moving?" Hermione asked. "I'll tell him it's getting too noticeable, so I want to start staying out of the Great Hall and classes as often as I can."

"What about Umbridge?" asked Fred. "What about your O.W.L.s?"

"Right now, I need to take care of myself and this kid," said Hermione. "I'll have Harry go up to our room and give me notes."

"What about O.W.L.s?" Fred continued.

"Fred, right now I only care about taking care of your child," said Hermione. "Breakfast must be over," she added as they watched a group of Hufflepuffs walk by. "Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Fred followed Hermione to Dumbledore's office. They were granted access, and Dumbledore gave them a small smile before offering them seats.

"Professor, we've been thinking," said Fred. He looked at Hermione. "Can we move in now?"

"Of course," answered Dumbledore. "I'd recommend you stop going to classes. I'll just announce that Miss Granger's sick and you never go to your classes anyway, Mr. Weasley."

"Not like I have a point in going to classes," said Fred. "George and I have learned everything we need for our career."

"Okay, I'll have you bring meals to Hermione," continued Dumbledore, though his smile had widened.

"Okay, anything else?" said Fred.

"Nope," said Dumbledore. "If Hermione starts to feel pain, bring her to me and we'll take her to Madam Pomfrey."

"'Kay," said Fred. "Everyone's going to their classes, aren't they?"

"Yes, you should be safe to start moving. Tell Harry, Ron, and George they can visit anytime," said Dumbledore. "And Miss Weasley."

O0O0O

By lunch they were entirely moved in. Hermione decided to go to lunch for the last time that year; Fred said he'd take it to her the rest of the year, as well as breakfast and dinner.

"Students of Hogwarts," started Dumbledore, going up to his podium. He immediately had everyone's attention. He had gotten some weird looks because it was odd he interrupted lunch. "I have an important announcement to make. I know most of you in Miss Hermione Granger's classes are wondering why she wasn't at class. She's getting badly sick, so she's not going to classes. This is her last lunch of the year in the Great Hall. Her friends will get food to her, don't worry. She and her man have a room to themselves, and will share its location with people they want. Thank you for your attention, you may go back to eating."

Everyone started eating, and a few nearby first year Muggle-borns were talking about possible Muggle diseases Hermione could have.

"Maybe she has cancer," said one of them.

"Or heart disease!" said another.

"What if she's going to have a baby?" said the third. Fred and Hermione immediately became more alert. So did Ron, Harry, and George.

"Come on, she's only in her fifth year!"

"So?"

"She's only fifteen or sixteen!"

"My mum had me when she was seventeen," said the second. Hermione got off the bench and quickly walked out, knowing most eyes would be on her. Fred, Ron, and Harry followed. George stayed to distract everyone.

"Hermione, love, are you okay?" asked Fred.

"I'm fine," said Hermione. "I think I just need to relax a little."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as the Great Hall erupted in muffled laughter.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure!" said Hermione.

"Alright, keep your hair on!"

"Hey! Steal things others say much?" said Fred; Harry laughed. "Harry, you wouldn't mind getting Ginny, would you?"

"Of course not," said Harry. "She's probably worried about Hermione."

Harry walked into the Great Hall, where George was up at Dumbledore's podium, telling jokes. Umbridge looked like she was about to bang her head on something. A minute later, Harry walked out, blushing like mad, followed by Ginny.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she asked.

"Godric," whispered Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, grabbing her shoulder.

"How will my parents react?"

"That's not important right — wait, how will they react to what?" said Ginny; Fred and Hermione had forgotten Ginny didn't know Hermione was pregnant.

"Don't be mad — we were pretty drunk — but I'm expecting Fred's baby," said Hermione.

"You're joking!" said Ginny, smiling.

"No, I'm not," replied Hermione.

"If you'll excuse us, we'd like to go to our room," said Fred. "Ron, can you get George?"

"Sure," said Ron, walking into the Great Hall.

"So then, the cucumber says —" George was saying, but stopped as Ron approached him. "Let me finish this joke, then I'll be right out."

"'Kay," said Ron. "I think Fred can wait a minute."

A few minutes later, George walked out of the Great Hall.

"What is it with you and cucumbers?" asked Fred. "Nevermind, let's go."

The group was in Fred and Hermione's room for the rest of lunch, then George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny left.

O0O0O

A week later, Fred was laying on his bed, and Hermione on hers.

"Good gracious, child," Fred heard Hermione say.

"Early kicker?" asked Fred, smirking.

"Yeah," said Hermione, smiling.

"Can I see if I can feel it?" asked Fred.

"Sure, come here," said Hermione. Fred walked over to her, putting his hand on her belly. He felt something like a small hand or foot hit his hand. "Can you feel it?"

"Yep," said Fred. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's George, can I come in?" asked Fred's twin.

"Yeah, sure," said Fred. George walked in, carrying what looked like a violin case. "George, what are you doing?"

"I thought you knew I play violin, mate," said George.

"No, I didn't, actually," said Fred, rolling his eyes.

"Well, now you know," said George.

"That does explain why Mum was complaining about screeching over the summer, though," said Fred.

"Anyway," said Hermione.

"What're you going to play?" asked Fred.

"Actually, I'm working on a piece by someone I know Hermione's heard of," said George. "You've heard of Beethoven, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Good, I can play Fur Elise by memory," said George. He took his violin out of the case, grabbed the bow, and went over to Fred, who was on his bed distracted with a book. He played the highest note he could, causing Fred to fall off his bed and land on the floor.

"Now I'm really like Beethoven," said Fred, rubbing his ear. "How am I not deaf after that?"

"Well, Violet can do pretty high notes," said George.

"You named a violin?!" said Fred.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction," said George.

"Good job," said Fred. He got back onto his bed. George started playing and wasn't even halfway through when both Fred and Hermione fell asleep.

O0O0O

A/N: Hey, guys! So yes, I decided to have George play violin. For some reason I can imagine him playing either that, cello, or flute (which I play). Because I'm in band I know a lot about music and my brother was in orchestra, so I know a lot about orchestra. And two of my cousins play violin. Sorry for the late update, by the way. That one first year had logic (sorry XD). And yes, I had to add Hinny. Thanks for reading this chapter!


	3. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Sorry for another really late update. I've been distracted. Please don't hate me. Anyway, I present to you, Accidents Happen chapter 3!

Warning: This chapter does contain Fred talking about accidental twincest. They fell off their brooms in their second year, landed wrong, and got teased for it (that's not canon, I just felt like adding it as a cheap excuse for having a rumor spread about the twins). Just to let you know.

O0O0O

Madam Pomfrey was now visiting Fred and Hermione's room for regular checkups on Hermione. She'd told them they should be able to tell whether she was going to be having a boy or girl in a few weeks. At one point, Hermione had told Harry to get Malfoy.

"Why?" asked everyone in the room in unison.

"Because," said Hermione. "I want to let him know, is that a problem?"

"No," sighed Harry, dragging Ron out of the room with him despite his protests. George left to find Ginny, who'd said she was going to be in the library with Luna.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" asked Fred once they were alone.

"I think he has a right to know," said Hermione, grinning.

"Okay, if you say so," said Fred, walking to his bed and sitting down, examining what looked like a clarinet case.

"Did you want me, Granger?" asked Draco Malfoy, and Hermione looked up and saw him smirking.

"Yep," said Hermione. "I have something to tell you. Come here."

The blonde-haired, grey-eyed Slytherin walked over to her. She took him by the wrist, and Fred, Ron, and Harry could have sworn they saw a pinkish tint enter his cheeks. She put his hand on her belly, and Malfoy turned a slightly brighter shade of pink. Both Fred's and Ron's ears were slightly red. Hermione moved slightly so she was sitting up. Malfoy's hand moved slightly as a kick hit it.

"You're — you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Who's the father?" asked Malfoy, looking around at the three others in the room.

"Me, why?" said Fred. He smiled slightly.

"I thought it'd be your younger brother," said Malfoy, smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"Which one? George's the younger of me and him," said Fred, grinning.

"R—Ron," said Malfoy, obviously struggling to say Ron's first name.

"Nope," said Fred. "Either way, it wasn't intended. We got a little too drunk in the Room of Requirement."

"Well, I will admit, I am happy for you," said Malfoy. "Sorry for those times I called you all names. Especially when I called you Mudblood, Hermione."

"It's fine," said Hermione.

"Is that a clarinet, Fred?" asked Draco, now walking to Fred's bed and looking at the clarinet case curiously.

"Yeah, George said he wants me to learn it," answered Fred, opening the case.

"I'll show you how to put it together," said Hermione as Fred picked up the bell and the mouthpiece. "I see he got you a reed."

"A what?" asked Fred, Ron, and Draco.

"A reed," repeated Hermione. "It's a little piece of wood that has different strengths, depending on the number. For example, Fred's reed is a number two. It's not as strong as a number three so it's more fragile. It'll break if he's not careful."

"Can you please help me put this together?" asked Fred, looking at the reed.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Come over here."

Fred put the clarinet pieces back in the case, taking it to Hermione. She took the pieces out, and started putting it together. George came back with Ginny and Luna, and he leaned on the door frame.

"And your reed," said Hermione, putting the reed in place, "goes here."

"Thanks," said Fred, taking the clarinet.

"Did George show you how to play it?" asked Hermione, looking at Fred's twin.

"No," said Fred, looking slightly nervous. "I should start with getting a sound out of it, though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably," said George. "I'll teach you the notes after you've managed that."

"I didn't know you played clarinet, either," said Fred.

"I actually wanted to keep it a secret," said George. "That's why I snuck out of the house and down to the village, I didn't want you to know I was in the band down there. The youth band," he added as Hermione looked at him in surprise. "I was in the youth orchestr —"

George was stopped as a very high squeak came from Fred's clarinet.

"I got a sound out of it," joked Fred, grinning.

"Keep working on it," said George, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was in the Ottery St. Catchpole Youth Orchestra, too."

"Hey, Fred, you don't think you could grab some food from the kitchens, do you?" asked Hermione, looking at Fred with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, I can do that," said Fred. "Does anyone else want something to eat? I know you do, Ron," he added as Ron raised his hand excitedly. Everyone but Luna, Ginny, and Draco raised their hands.

"Hey, Potter," said Draco, walking over to Harry, "after you've eaten, do you want to see who's faster on a broom?"

"You're on!" said Harry, as Fred came back with a few house-elves. Fred started passing out plates full of food, and Harry quickly ate and raced Draco to the Quidditch pitch.

"Whoa, what's gotten into them?" said Fred as a house-elf went to clean up Harry's mess.

"They're racing their brooms around the Quidditch pitch. You can see them from here," said Ginny, walking to the window. Fred helped Hermione up, and they looked out the window and saw a head of black and a head of plantanium blonde racing in the Quidditch pitch. The house-elves left.

"Harry's winning, a Nimbus 2001 is no match for a Firebolt," said George. He bit into a donut. A few minutes later Harry and Draco came back, both panting.

"He won," said Harry, smiling.

"How? He didn't cheat, did he?" asked Hermione. Draco walked over to Luna.

"No, he didn't," said Harry. "I let him win. He said it feels good to win without cheating. Right, Malfoy?"

"Yep," answered Draco. He gave Luna a kiss on the cheek. She turned a pale pink.

"Well, I guess Fred and I changed you," said Hermione. "If it weren't for Fred, you wouldn't be being nice to everyone in the room. You'd be calling me a Mudblood, Ron Weasel-bee, Harry Scarhead, the twins show-offs, Ginny a flaming mess, and Luna an oddity."

"Hey!" said everyone when she finished. Both twins were grinning.

"Come on, you two are show-offs," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you have a point," said Fred, ruffling George's hair.

"Hey!" said George, trying to move Fred's hand. "St —"

"Shut up," whispered Fred.

"Fred, move your ha —"

"George, shut up!"

George slapped Fred's arm, but Fred didn't move his hand. He kept it on George's head, and eventually everyone in the room understood why he was telling them to be quiet. A few of Fred and George's Slytherin enemies were coming their way.

"Harry, get the door!" whispered Fred. "They're mine and George's enemies, if they knew we were here, they'd tell the whole school!"

Harry closed the door and Fred put a charm on it so that only certain people could get in.

"Hang on, if you'd remove your hand from my head, I have an idea that might keep them away," George told Fred quietly. Fred took his hand off George's head. "Okay, Harry, Malfoy, switch uniforms. I'll just bewitch mine, then come with me."

Draco and Harry quickly swapped uniforms, going with George, who was now in what looked like a Slytherin uniform, out the door. George turned off the lights before leaving.

"How do you know they'd tell everyone in the school?" asked Hermione, looking at Fred in confusion.

"In our second year, George and I fell off our brooms during our second Quidditch match, and he ended up landing on top of me. Let's just say it was accidentally romantic," said Fred. "One of them put a Sticking Charm on us. We had to go to Madam Pomfrey to sort it out. Afterwards they started spreading rumors about it. They told basically every one of our friends that we were together, but Lee wouldn't listen to them. He's the only friend we had after that. Everybody else decided they didn't want to be friends with a pair of twins that were gay for each other."

"That's cruel," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Fred. He smiled. "We got our revenge, though."

"How?" asked Luna.

"We started spreading the rumor that they constantly wet themselves, and everyone believed us, because we used a joke item from Zonko's the next year to show proof," said Fred. "If you're wondering about those three or four Slytherins that always had wet pants in your first year, Hermione."

"That explains a ton," said Hermione.

"I'll show you, they're still spreading it around," said Fred. "We'll go after George gets back."

George came back a few minutes later.

"Thanks, you two," he said to Draco and Harry.

"You're welcome," they answered.

"Hey, George, change your uniform back, I want to show Hermione something," said Fred. "Don't worry, I'll ask Harry if she can borrow the Invisibility Cloak."

"Okay," said George, changing the color of his uniform back to Gryffindor colors. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and handed it to Hermione. She put it on and followed Fred and George from the room. They ran into the three Slytherins that George had been trying to lure away from it.

"Okay, Hermione, now watch," whispered Fred. "Hello, fellow seventh years!" he shouted. George looked at him, terrified.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Showing my girlfriend something," answered Fred. Adrian Pucey, one of the three Slytherins, looked at them. He got the other two's attention, and they looked at Fred and George maliciously.

"Well, if it isn't the twins who're gay for each other," said Warrington.

"Well, if it isn't the Slytherins who wet themselves constantly," said Fred. All three of them turned bright red.

"That — we never —"

With the Zonko's product Fred had been talking about, all three of the Slytherins looked as if they'd wet themselves.

"Go change, then meet us in the Great Hall," said George, realizing what Fred was doing. The Slytherins quickly left to change their pants, and Fred, George and Hermione started making their way to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was there, so Fred quickly walked over to him.

"Professor, can you tell everyone to come here? George and I want to show the Slytherins something," said Fred. "You know, to show them what happens when you mess with a Weasley."

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "Continued revenge from your second year?"

Fred and George nodded, grinning. A few minutes later everyone was in the Great Hall except the trio of Slytherins the twins were waiting on. Once they did get to the Great Hall, Fred and George took them up to Dumbledore's podium.

"You filthy blood traitors! Let go of us!" shouted Montague. His next words were obviously the only thing he could think of saying. "You're disgusting! No wonder you two are gay for each other!"

There was a murmer among the students in the Great Hall.

"If that were the least bit true, you wouldn't be wetting yourselves all the time," said Fred, setting off the Zonko's product. The Great Hall erupted in laughter. The Slytherins were bright red again.

"Just to let everyone know, we are not gay for each other," said George to the rest of the students. "That rumor was started in our second year because we fell off our brooms at the same time and I landed on Fred. Then we had to go to the hospital wing because brilliant Pucey here put a Sticking Charm on us."

"And by the way, this is what happens when you mess with a Weasley," added Fred. "So don't mess with us, Hermione Granger, who is my girlfriend, or our younger brother, Ron. Our sister Ginny is brilliant at the Bat-Bogey Hex. Wouldn't recommend annoying her. And we will embarrass you in front of the whole school if you mess with Hermione and Ron, or any of their friends."

O0O0O

"Well, you just threatened the whole school," said Hermione later that evening. "If you told the truth, which I know you did, I think we can tell the school my 'tiny little secret'."

"Are you sure?" asked Fred. "I mean, that would worry everyone. Not even McGonagall knows you're pregnant, Hermione!"

"If anyone bothers me, you can embarrass them in front of the entire school, or I know some pretty good jinxes," said Hermione.

"Good point," said Fred. "Okay, if you really want to, let's go tell Dumbledore."

"Yes, I really want to, but can you explain it? I haven't as much as you," said Hermione. "We can explain at dinner."

They left to go visit Dumbledore. He let them enter, and they quickly walked over to him.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Hi, Professor," said Fred. "Hermione was wondering if we could tell the school about Hermione's pregnancy. It might actually be a little better, now that I think about it. Draco Malfoy already knows, so why not tell the whole school?"

"Professor McGonagall would also like to know why she hasn't seen you, Miss

Granger," said Dumbledore. "Yes, you may tell the school. Don't give away your location, though. Excellent performance, by the way, Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks, Professor," said Fred.

"Just go up to the podium when you've eaten," Dumbledore told them.

O0O0O

At dinner, Hermione ate a lot. More than Ron, in fact. Fred was very slowly eating, and George tried to get him to eat faster.

"Come on, mate," he told him. "Please eat faster."

"Fine," said Fred, quickening his eating pace. When he was done he waited for Hermione to finish, then they went up to the podium. Everyone looked at them, shocked at seeing Hermione, and surprised at seeing Fred walking up to Dumbledore's podium with her.

"Students of Hogwarts, if I could have your attention, please," said Dumbledore, and everyone that wasn't already looking at the podium looked at it. "Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger would like to make an announcement."

"So," said Fred, looking around at the croud he was talking to. "Hermione and I were on a date in the Room of Requirement about three months ago. We may have had just a little too much firewhiskey, so — er — we may have accidentally slept together the whole night. We never intended for it to happen, but Hermione — well — she's pregnant. We got a little too drunk."

Fred and Hermione went to sit back down, and almost immediately they started getting questions from their fellow Gryffindors.

"One at a time!" shouted Fred. Angelina Johnson leaned forward.

"So you're really pregnant?" she asked Hermione. "Fred's really going to be a dad?"

"Yep," said Hermione. "I never intended to be pregnant this early in my life."

"Hermione, can I get a picture of you and Fred?" asked Colin Creevey.

"Sure, I don't see why not," said Hermione. "His family knows, the school knows, what's there to lose?"

There was a flash as Colin took his picture.

"George, how do you feel about being an uncle at seventeen years old?" asked Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend.

"I don't mind it, to be honest," answered George. "Ron, on the other hand, isn't very happy."

A small group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs made their way to the Gryffindor table. The rest of dinner and until at least ten o'clock was spent answering questions.

O0O0O

A/N: I decided to add a story from Fred and George's second year, yay! If you want a full story of it I'm willing to write it. Holy crap, 2,548 words? Since when do I write that much? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hate me for any of it. I swear I was working on it. And yes, George was in band and orchestra. I just thought it would add a little more interest. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
